


【海赫】谢谢哥哥的打赏（1-7）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 海赫向木浦温柔铁直海✖️首尔色情主播赫🈶ooc，自行避雷。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

1.

李东海是个铁直。

对，就是那种只喜欢嫩胸翘屁大长腿的宇宙级直男。

直男是直男，但也从来没歧视过GAY。毕竟这是个人选择问题，又与自己没什么关系。

近些年社会风气一再好转，婚姻法修订过后，彩虹旗飘满了整个街道。

李东海心里也为婚姻自由，人权主义崛起而感到快乐，只不过偶尔看着两个迎面走过来手牵手的小伙子，心里也会升起几分感叹。

你说放着生活中好好的软妹子不去泡，喜欢什么糙汉子呢是不？

又是一个凌晨三点失眠夜。李东海躺在床上，带着耳塞都挡不住他舍友的深夜激情观看裸男色情直播活动，心里无奈的第n次爬过弹幕——愿舍友回头是岸，早日醒悟，别再搞基做死gay。

此时，李东海同学还不知道什么叫做真香现场。

2.

李东海本人，是名大三摄影系的苦逼学生党。

学校不是什么名校，但摄影系倒挺有名，顶着一堆著名摄影师的母校，也算是将金牌专业牌子打响了。

一来二去，摄影系的学生紧跟着福利升级，作为学校的亲儿子，学生入住都是两人寝室。

宿舍面积挺大，生活滋润，学业压力也不大，李东海的校园生活过得还算舒坦。

他和舍友的关系不算特别好，也不至于很差。要是认真探究起来，那也就是普通舍友关系。平日里低头不见抬头见，见面打个招呼没事带个饭，也就止步于此。

说起来为什么和舍友关系那么冷淡呢。想来想去，怎么想都是李东海的错。

美貌，有时候也是原罪啊。

李东海委屈落泪。

3.

李东海长得好看。

这是大家公认的事实。小时候就靠着一张嫩出水的脸萌翻全街坊的姨母，长大后更是一跃成为校草，谁看了都觉得阳光帅气，是个纯良的好少年。

也正因为这张好看的脸，开学第一天李东海就被他舍友当做了纯0。两个人勾肩搭背，一起兄弟夜high、网络吃鸡的种种和谐兄弟情，都落花无情流水有意的被对方误解成能够开展一段宿舍情缘的暧昧暗示。

也正是因为这样，在舍友向他告白的那一天，李东海整个人都懵逼了。

我把你当兄弟，你特么竟然想泡我？

从那天起，李东海痛定思痛，开始疯狂健身。

啥都不说了。

健身房年卡先办起来再说。

什么项目粗犷什么来，哪个器械增长肌肉练哪个，活生生的从一只无害的小白兔练成了金刚芭比。

舍友怒其不争的不行，又实在觉得可惜。望着李东海辛苦半年练出的大胸肌，忍了半天做好心理建设，满心期待地问他。

“那不行我在下面也行？”

4\. 

。。。

那句话给李东海幼小的心灵造成的冲击不亚于回家看到好好的弟弟说娘就娘了时的那种震撼。

他当时就把对方摁在地上，用自己辛苦练成的肌肉狠狠地揍了一顿。直到舍友哭的像个小姑娘，指天捶地地发誓再也不打他主意了这才放手。

也正因为此，伤透了舍友的心，从此双方达成宿舍同住共识——死gay和铁直只能存在着普普通通的舍友情。

真是人间真实。

5.

这天李东海上完课回来，一进宿舍门就看着他舍友正对着电脑屏幕大喊卡哇伊，五大三粗络腮胡180斤的壮汉做少女捧心状。

恶心的他鸡皮疙瘩从头起到脚，他默默走远了一些，靠着2.0的视力隔着老远瞥了一眼屏幕。隐约看着是个年轻的小主播，瘦瘦小小的扎着双马尾，穿着日式校服裙正扭着腰跳舞。

等等。

双马尾。

是个妹子？

他不由自主的往舍友电脑前凑了凑，看了半晌确认后才疑惑发问。

“行啊兄弟，你终于直了啊开始看妹子了！”

他舍友被他猛不丁凑过来的举动吓了一跳，支支吾吾点了点头。“这偶尔也得换换血么。”说着转头问李东海“哥们，来一起看么！” 

看那是已经在看了。

李东海眼睛盯着屏幕上那个金色双马尾的小女生，看着她跟着音乐节奏跳着宅舞，脸却暗搓搓地红了起来。

哎一股。

Kiyo。

真可爱。

李东海心里不由得礼貌感叹三连。

他不像他舍友，纯gay死宅，网络潜水遨游一把好手。紧追网络时尚潮流，什么都懂什么都看过。

毕竟李东海作为资深2019木浦纯种直男，日常娱乐除了打机、摄影、看书，也没有别的爱好。

说来惭愧，活这么大纯情的连小姑娘的手还没摸过呢。

不过舍友平日虽然浪的没边不靠谱，但是今天看的这个主播真真不错。

皮肤好的不像是开了时下哪种过分夸张的美颜。巴掌小脸，元气满满的单眼皮，更重要的是，还穿着制服裙。

——没有人能拒绝制服，没有人。

尤其是她的腿还长，又细又长，白白嫩嫩的，完全是取向！

李东海眨巴眨巴眼，嗯...就是胸小了一点。不过嘛，这么瘦的妹子胸小一点也好，是好看的。

他一边胡思乱想着一边暗戳戳记住了网址和妹子的频道号，然后义正辞严的拒绝了他舍友。“你要看自己看，我才不看呢！”

6.

不看是不可能的。

这辈子都不可能的。

7.

李东海嘴上说着不看，然而却也是心痒痒了一天。晚上熄灯后拉上帘子后就直接捧着平板躺在床上，输入地址进了网页。

现场演绎那个什么叫做口是心非，口嫌体正。

时间充裕，李东海也是第一次看这种直播网站，整个人好奇的不行，仔细浏览着。也这才在刷新了几页后知后觉的发现，这特么是个黄色网站。

法律制度健全至今，这些打着擦边球的网站倒也没被全部取缔，只是转为更为隐蔽的地下。李东海一点进去，网页界面上数个房间便排列整齐着。

放眼望去，有男有女，或可爱或性感，都在对着屏幕搔首弄姿着展现魅力。

李东海好奇点进去一个“性感护士在线娇喘”的标题。只见一个络腮胡子男主播穿着齐逼护士短裙正用手揉胸，大声呻吟着巴扎黑。

画面震撼到到李东海瞬间郁血上涌，忍着没把平板扔了的冲动，连忙退了出来。

黑皮男护士给了李东海极大的震撼，他也不敢乱点进去别的看了，扫了扫界面没看见让他一直心痒难耐的双马尾，于是就手输了频道号进去。

界面很快跳转了，这次出现的是熟悉的双马尾。

对比产生美此话不假。李东海看到小主播笑的可可爱爱的样子忍不住老泪纵横，极大的抚慰了先前受伤害的心灵。

可爱的女生真是世间瑰宝啊！

此时已经是直播了有一会儿功夫了，不同于其他主播的放荡，双马尾小主播在一众的主播里显得分外清纯。

李东海点进来的时候，她坐在屏幕前歪着头正在选歌，似乎是要跳舞给大家看。和下午不同的是，头上还带了兔耳朵，正一垂一垂的随着她不自觉的点头来回晃荡着。

真是可爱加倍。

李东海大致扫了一眼界面，看见了主播的名字。

银赫🍓

他把这个名字在心里反复念了两遍，只觉得大概是滤镜作祟，可爱的女生果然连名字都是可爱的！

此刻银赫正在苦恼选什么歌好，歪着头对着歌单挑了好久也没选出来，不自觉地垂着眼睛嘟起了嘴，“欸...不知道要选什么呀，你们说呢？”

李东海这才听到她的声音。

小主播的声音挺好听，不同于用了变声器或者捏着嗓子说话的尖锐。倒是比一般女生声音要低一些。

可胜在说话声音软软的，每一句的尾音还会自动上扬，带着点些许呢喃的意味，撒娇似的。

勾的李东海的心一下就痒了起来。


	2. 【海赫】谢谢哥哥的打赏（8-13）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海赫向
> 
> 木浦温柔铁直海✖️首尔色情主播赫
> 
> 🈶ooc，自行避雷。

8.

李东海本人平日里就有些木浦男人的感性。

深情款款如大海，泪眼都显得温柔。

学习摄影，也是爱上了照片能够传达出背后故事的魅力。喜欢读书，也是喜欢在小说里体验着别人的爱恨交织。

而一见钟情这种古往今来都经久不衰的恋爱情节，真的发生在自己身上的时候，李东海仍是从心里觉出了几分命定的必然。

人都是颜值动物。

小主播首先长在了李东海的取向上，随后更是用不娇柔做作的可爱征服了他。

也是李东海没见过什么市面，光是看小主播穿着制服短裙跳略带性感的舞，脸都红的要滴血，在黑暗里都仿佛能感受到那点热度。

当晚，纯情木浦直男就被刺激的做了人生第一个春梦。

梦里欲念被放大聚现，临睡前在屏幕上见着的双马尾小主播笑的可可爱爱，软绵绵的坐在他腿上，揽着李东海的脖颈撒娇着问他，“哥哥喜欢我吗？”

喜欢。

听闻李东海的话，小主播笑眯眯的亲了他一口，从李东海膝上下来半蹲在他腿间，头凑过去咬开了李东海的裤子拉链，为他做了全套的口活。

柔软的舌头包裹着坚挺的性器，熟练的上下吞吐着，舌尖绕过顶端堵住马眼，又顺着往下舔过囊袋。明明是做着最淫秽的事情，那张脸却仍是一派的天真可爱，在感官和视觉的双重刺激下，李东海没过多久就射了出来。

而银赫眨巴眨巴眼像是没反应过来一样，愣了好一会儿才被迫接受了被射了一脸的事实，无奈的舔过粘在唇上的精液似嗲似怨道，“哥哥也射太快了吧？”

那句话简直是灵魂拷问，羞的李东海还没解释便从梦里醒了过来。

阿尼呦。

你听我解释！

9.

解释是没办法解释的。

除非再滚回去梦里让那个没见过世面的自己坚持久一点。

李东海只得无奈的翻身下床，一边回味梦里火辣辣的小主播，一边躲进厕所生无可恋的洗脏掉的内裤。舍友揉着惺忪睡眼走进来的时候，正看着他慌张的把内裤收起来。

“噢哟。”舍友眨巴眨眼，笑的猥琐。“可以啊，难得见你开窍了。有喜欢的妹子了吗？”

“雨你无瓜！”李东海脸上一阵羞恼，挥舞着大膀子作势就要推舍友出去。舍友贱贱的抛媚眼给他看“我倒想看看是哪个妹妹能够让我们东海魂牵梦萦的~”

一语成箴。

那是真的魂牵梦萦。

用舍友的话来讲那就是刘姥姥进了大观园，看啥都是新鲜热乎劲。

李东海沉迷上了看直播。

准确的说，迷上了一位扎着金色双马尾，名叫银赫的小主播。

地下隐蔽的黄色网站分类也分很多种。相比起直接大胆卖肉进行直播的主播，银赫走的路线倒是别样的清新。秉持着多即是少的原则，不过分暴露。走的也是日常聊天和跳舞的直播风格。

每天各式各样的小裙子佩戴着精心搭配的头饰，首饰。或可爱，或清纯。而跳起舞来飞扬的裙摆下，不时隐约露出紧贴大腿根处的一点内衬，勾人而不自知。

10.

又或许，她是知情的。

李东海想。

不然为什么他的小主播，就连眉眼里都是诱人的春意。

让他心甘情愿沉溺于此，无法自拔。

11.

银赫不是平台全职直播的签约主播。直播时间不定，但是一般晚上出没的时间比较多。

在平台直播也有一段时间了，积攒了不少的粉丝。往往一到晚上，人还没来，直播间先蹲满了嗷嗷待哺的直男，只等着小主播早点上线。

李东海闲来无事也做了等待大军中的一员，他电脑开着界面，低下头摆弄相机将白天课业的照片传到电脑上，开始慢慢地选图修图，修到大半的时候，便听见耳机里传来衣服摩擦抖抖索索的声音，随后软糯轻快的声音在耳边响起。

"等久了吧~"

是银赫上线了。

今天也是一副可爱中学生模样，脸上还带着扑扑的红晕。一边睁大着眼说着抱歉，一边开始坐下选歌。李东海随即停下了修图的手，点开直播界面放到最大，刚看了两分钟，便看着界面弹出了个对话框。

【免费观看时长已全部用完，续看请充值】

原来是付费网站啊。

他咂咂舌，没有一丝犹豫的点下了对话框下的充值按钮，先充值了500。

界面再次恢复了正常。

小插曲过后，笑的可爱的主播已经敬业的开始了直播，衣服半露着肩膀，松松垮垮的搭在臂上。摄像头从高角度拍摄着，随着银赫的动作隐约能够看到衣领下的肌肤。

大抵是盛夏时节，李东海瞬间就觉出了几分口干舌燥。

12.

今天银赫跳了两支舞便坐在椅子上，一边用手歪撑着头吸着草莓牛奶，一边挑着评论互动，有一搭没一搭的讲着话。

她走的是清甜路线，连要求打赏的声音都是自然的，不恳求不套路。

评论里让她撒娇就爽快的撒娇，让看裙底就掀起一点，喝草莓牛奶时还会舔过嘴角。分明是在靠着出卖色相赚钱的事情，却勾的李东海眼睛都直了。

他何时见过这种类型的女生，在校的学妹们大都青涩的连句告白的话都说不出来，学姐们又是个泼辣性感的姿态，哪有人会像银赫一样，将清纯与放荡完美的结合在一起。

眼下银赫直播了不过半小时，打赏的金额一直在叠加更新。偶尔遇到大佬打赏的多了，银赫也会甜甜的笑着念着打赏的id。

李东海心里又甜又酸，百感交集。

一方面为自己喜欢的女孩子有很多人喜欢而感到开心，另一方面又产生了一种酸涩的嫉妒。他心底隐隐约约觉得这样可爱的女孩子不应该在这样的网站里做这样背德且不对的事情。但是心底又自顾自的替她劝解——这样好看的女生，若不是家境困难遇到难以逾越的障碍，怎么会出卖色相呢。

这么想的话，连银赫带着笑意的撒娇都像是看出了几分勉强和营业的无奈。

李东海看过不少小说，无论是左拉的娜娜还是小仲马的茶花女，又或是莫泊桑的羊脂球，以色侍人的妓子总是故事情节里最令人同情的对象。悲惨的人生境遇下无奈从事的背德职业与美好心灵的相互碰撞，在丑陋黑暗的社会现实下绽放着微弱而缥缈的光。

而那些旧日习读的故事情节自动被套进了银赫的身上，而无一例外悲惨的结局更是瞬间涌上李东海心头。

因而李东海在性欲高涨的同时，又感受到了一种心痛。

13.

李东海想到了茶花女，那本他看过两遍的小说。

阿尔芒爱上玛格丽特，却不理解他的茶花女。他的爱情炙热却最终伤害了玛格丽特本就沉沦在痛苦里的灵魂。他爱玛格丽特，却更爱巴黎名妓背后虚无的光环，能够占有全巴黎最美丽的女人的虚荣心最终胜过了爱情本身。

而玛格丽特何其无辜。

她的爱真挚而热烈，与身份无关，与地位无关，只是单纯的爱情，却被世俗枷锁，绑上了层层道德烙印。

她爱阿尔芒。因而她动心，她伤心，最后她死心。

所以李东海不愿做阿尔芒。

他想，他大抵也是遇上了自己的玛格丽特，但他不会像阿尔芒一样懦弱到不敢追求幸福。

他甘之若饴的愿意拯救她。

就像所有浪漫的爱情小说写的那样。

可他却忘了问，他的玛格丽特愿不愿意被拯救。


	3. 【海赫】谢谢哥哥的打赏（14-17）

14.

李东海先前在直播间续费了500元，若不打赏的话，能够在网站看小主播直播半个月的分量有余。

可每每当小主播对打赏的人展露笑颜，轻言细语的念过一个个ID时，李东海又不满足于仅仅只是看到对方这点了。

他本着救赎对方的目的，爽快的在银赫的每次直播里充钱打赏。所幸之前接拍摄影客片赚了一些钱，日积月累下来，竟然还挤进了银赫的直播月度排行榜里。

这果然引起了银赫的注意。

网站是收费网站，本就是按浏览量和时长分红给主播，逛网站的网友大都不会只关注于一个主播。因而银赫榜单来来回回人数基本固定，甚少有这样钱多人傻的冤大头每日痴情打赏，还未在聊天频道里发过一句话提过一句要求。

活的像个没有感情的打赏机器一样。

李赫宰见过不少这样打钱大气又豪爽的人，本着维护关系的营业，在李东海又一次打赏了之后，敲敲手指点击界面发出一句私聊。

——哥哥有需要可以买我的vip哦...

他主动营业次数不多，也是挑自己感兴趣的氪金大佬维护关系，每每联络到的人无一不觉得惊喜，销金无数，只求一夜欢好。

可给李东海发出去的信息却犹如石沉大海，半天都没等到回复。于是李赫宰在百无聊赖直播的同时，紧接着发出去第二条信息。

——想让我做什么都可以哦..💋

——做...做什么？

赤裸大胆的讯息传递过去，很快就收到了回应。李赫宰咬着棒棒糖有一搭没一塔的和评论互动着，看着那条略显惊慌的私信回复在一堆浪的没边的公屏聊天里显得没头没脑的出奇纯情，他不由自主笑了起来。

哎一股，这是什么纯情少男啊。

他挑了挑眉，打下一句话点击了发送。

——当然是你想让我做什么就做什么了呀。

15.

这话说的轻佻又放浪，也着实吓到了没见过什么世面的李东海。他不由自主的抬眼望着屏幕里正在认真营业的银赫，竟然从她的笑容里看出了几分勉强。

——你缺钱吗？缺钱的话我可以帮你。

李东海还未想明白对方为何要私信他，着急忙慌的打下那串话的同时，却看着直播频道弹出了通知：是有人买下了银赫一个小时的vip频道。

于是李东海只能看着她的小主播楞了一下又笑了起来，甜美的声音带着一贯的低哑性感。

“谢谢哥哥的打赏了~"

随后银赫便关闭了公众直播频道，公众界面转为了私人频道，是一点儿画面都看不到了。

李东海手抖了半天，慢慢将那句没发出的话重新删了回去。直播间的人在频道关闭后都作鸟兽状散去，寻找新的主播进行观看。为数不多的几个留在评论区里感慨着大佬有钱也一一离去。

李东海坐在椅子上，从裤子兜里抖抖索索摸出一包烟，抽出根点燃狠狠吸了一口后才觉得自己缓了过来。

他原本以为这个网站是打着擦边球的那种直播网站，虽然裸露但是不会过于限制级。直到今日才彻底明白就是彻头彻尾的黄色网站，与其他的并无什么不同。只不过打着vip频道的名义，将大众直播的频道转为了1V1频道。

李东海不愿意去想他的小主播在私人频道后面被人要求做些什么。

那人可能会要求她分开双腿跪坐在床上，之前总是在直播里掀起来一半的裙子被全部掀开堆在细窄的腰上，露出光滑的大腿的内侧。

她可能会被那人用污言秽语欺负的可怜兮兮，眼泪聚集在眼底似坠不坠，一边哭还要一边自慰给对方看...直到对方满意...

他越想心里越焦急，坐立不安的抽着烟，眼下直播间评论区已经无人在留言，还停留在先前几人的污言秽语大咧咧的躺在聊天界面正中间。

——小赫一天直播这么久还加VIP受得住吗kkkkkk

16.

李东海眼睛通红的盯着那句话，直到直播界面再次打开。

银赫眼下还有哭过的泪痕，揉了揉衣服一角摁平正是要结束直播的样子，可怜兮兮的样子惹得李东海没忍住点了打赏砸了钱进去。

大抵是没反应过来这个时候还有人在私人直播后守着他，银赫收到打赏通知后意外的停下了动作，眯起眼睛凑近屏幕念过对方的名字。

“今天的直播已经结束了。不是大海..这位哥哥还没走吗？”

她的声音真好听。

被心上人念着名字的感觉真是太好，李东海几乎是快速忽略掉了对方最后那个疑问，连忙打字劝她。

——不要再做这个了。

“嗯？”许是夜晚直播间也没其他人了，银赫语气比起营业时多了三分烟火气，热情不高，能看出点疲累的情绪出来，倒显得真实了许多。他重新系紧了之前已经有些松松垮垮的双马尾，语气放的很缓。“不做这个...那我做什么呢？”

“我有这个需要..”

“之前不是让哥哥来买我的VIP了吗...是哥哥不来买呀..”

“哥哥自己不买还不让别人买吗kkkkk”

——你需要钱吗？我可以帮你的。

李东海先前私聊没打出去的话这下终于有时间发了出去，惹得对方轻笑一声眨了眨眼凑近了摄像头送了个飞吻。“谢谢哥哥了....想帮我的话买我的VIP就可以了..”

“什么都给哥哥看哦..”

突如其来的放大版美颜吓得李东海手抖了一下，不小心碰翻了手边的杯子，水随即泼了一键盘。等李东海慌张的拿过毛巾擦干键盘后打算回复对方，便看着对方已经下线了。

只在私聊频道里留下了一个KKT联络方式。

17.

李东海诚惶诚恐的记下号码又赶紧加上，惴惴不安地等待着银赫通过。所幸没一会儿便收到了通过通知。

银赫的KKT上内容不多，偶尔几张自拍露出精致的小脸，长长的卷发有时扎起来有时温顺的垂在两边。精修的自拍加一两句心情吐槽，却是比李东海在镜头前看到的要真实几分。

他心里又平白无故生出了几分欢喜，只觉得和银赫的关系走的更近了一步，从荧幕直播走到了现实生活，已经是能够交KKT的程度。

他正翻着银赫过往的KKT，便受到银赫发过来的消息。——哥哥打赏也挺多的，交个朋友吧，以后一起出来玩啊..

俏皮的话后面还带了一张近颜自拍，长长的睫毛弯弯的卷曲着，露出好看的杏仁眼。李东海默默存了图，才接着回复。

——要多少，才可以让你不直播呢？

——？   
——是要买断我么kkk很贵的 哥哥买不起吧...

——我会努力帮你的..你这样可爱的女孩子..不应该做这种事情...

可爱的....女孩子？

李赫宰躺在床上垂着眼把玩着自己微卷的长发，望着李东海回复的内容忍俊不禁的笑了起来。他见过太多奇奇怪怪要求的顾主，一时间也搞不清楚这位是真的纯情还是在与他玩角色扮演了。

打赏了这么久...还不知道自己是男生吗？

他将假发脱下丢到一边，换上自己新买的睡裙，陷进软绵绵的床上，只觉得这个新加进来的顾主从上到下都透漏着一种出气的稚气和纯朴，在床上打了个滚后才慢吞吞的回复道。

——是吗，那谢谢哥哥了。可是哥哥打算怎么帮我呢？


End file.
